


(kind of) embarrassing love confession

by shinnayo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, argh boo seungkwan, crushing on your own coworker, i need more 2seung in my life, is this a cringey movie scene, officemates, still don't know how to tag, tbh i can actually see seungcheol being like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnayo/pseuds/shinnayo
Summary: -- ; a 2seung one-shotseungcheol finally gets off his ass and admits to his coworker that he likes him.





	(kind of) embarrassing love confession

"I'll be clocking out now, Seungcheol-ssi," said Seungkwan as he took a peek over the wall of his cubicle to check on his darker-haired coworker. The latter had been typing up quite a lengthy report for almost half the day, determined to get it done as quickly as he could so that he'd finally stop thinking and worrying about it.

"And please don't stay too late this time," he added. "I know you've already called in sick before because of the all-nighters you try to pull." The little chuckle caused Seungcheol to feel warmth in his cheeks despite his eyes not leaving the computer screen to spare even a glance.

"I won't. I promise," he replies, although it came out sounding more like he was distracted. Seungkwan shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Okay then, workaholic. See you tomorrow!"

There was shuffling and the fading of footsteps as Seungkwan walked away, his coat slung over his shoulder and his leather satchel in hand. The second he was out of sight and out of earshot, Seungcheol stopped his work and let out a groan that broke the quietness of the now empty office, burying his face in his hands.

"You fucking imbecile," he muttered. "You didn't even make eye contact when he was talking to you!" He then proceeded to rest his head on the desk before making the same noise a second time, feeling like a high schooler who was given additional homework. It was a mix of irritation, disappointment, and anger all at once, which made his head hurt, along with the fact that he'd been staring directly at a screen for more than two hours.

In Seungcheol's two years of being an employee at this corporation, he spent almost half the time daydreaming about Seungkwan. It was sort of strange, considering that everybody here is at least twenty-six years old and above. Daydreaming seemed more like a pre-adult thing to do, but he just couldn't help it.

He thought of Seungkwan as a very cute, kind, and charming guy—which he was. Funny, too. He seemed to have a lot of hilarious stories to tell, also cracking (usually stupid) jokes in the break room from time to time to lighten up the mood. Always ready to help another guy out, he was someone you could easily talk to regarding work or your personal troubles, so it wasn't a surprise that he gained a bit of popularity and was well-liked around here, even in the higher ups.

Seungcheol knew of a few coworkers who were actually crushing on Seungkwan, but none of them have made any moves so far, so he should supposedly be taking this as his 'window of opportunity' before it gets shut. The only problem was that he was an overthinker, a person who turns into an awkward stuttering fool, often jumbling up his words whenever Seungkwan made conversation with him at practically any point during the work day (when he figured Seungcheol didn't seem too busy). It was ridiculous, and he had had _enough_ of his own ridiculousness.

Today was supposed to be the day he finally admits it, the day where he finally asks the other out and hopes he wouldn't get rejected, the day where he'd stop being overly anxious for at least the whole eight minutes it would take for him to tell Seungkwan about his true feelings and wait for a response (without considering the stammering he'd obviously do).

Today was supposed to be _the_ day.

But he let it slip his mind because of this seven-page report he didn't even feel like doing anymore.

"I hate being alive," he sighed dejectedly. Then he suddenly gets a simple thought. _It couldn't be too late, could it?_

The night was still young, though it wasn't getting any younger anytime soon. He had a tiny percentage of confidence left in his system. He might as well use it now before it completely drains away, wasted, leaving him to wallow in regret of his poor life choices.

"Okay, I can do this," he mumbles, raising his head in order to click the 'Save' button on his document at least three times before shutting off the computer.

"I can do this," he repeats as he rushed to put away scattered belongings to make his desk look nice and neat.

"I can do this!" He says again, a bit louder this time around as if he was his own personal motivator, grabbing both his bag and coat in one hand and standing up to leave the office in a brisk walk. (He had no choice but to use the stairs since the elevator no longer functioned after closing.)

"I CAN DO THIS!" He yelled once he got off the final step, almost tripping and bolting out the door like some sort of maniac, a burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He knows that Seungkwan couldn't have gone _that_ far.

In a not-so-recent conversation, he mentioned that he always took the train since it was much cheaper than a cab, unless it was an absolute emergency type of situation. The station was several blocks away from the office building. It was quite a walk really. Good for exercise.

Seungcheol hurriedly ran along the pavement, going at a pace he'd never attempted while successfully avoiding other people who just gave him a confused look as he passed by. He had to find Seungkwan _fast._

Desperate to spot the familiar face, he glances from left to right and vice versa every few seconds, nearly crashing into a lamp post a couple of times. At this point his legs were beginning to feel like jelly, on the verge of giving out as he began to slow down. In a distance, he could already see the station and he didn't think he could make it without taking a break.

He halts right in front of a small sushi place. Collapsing was tempting. (He should really start hitting the gym every now and again.)

"Jesus _CHRIST!_ " He panted, resting the free hand on his hips.

Right at that exact moment, the door of the restaurant opened and the man he'd been looking for came out, brushing off non-existent dust from his dress shirt before taking notice of him.

"Seungcheol-ssi?" He said with wide eyes, surprised. His face immediately distorts into an expression of worry after taking in the darker-haired male's current state. "Hey, you look so exhausted! What happened to you?! Are you okay? Are you being chased by someone? Should I call the police?!"

"N-no! I'm oka— _okay._ I just went for a jog that's all!" Seungcheol replies casually whilst catching his breath and stabilizing his racing heart. Even in tiredness he manages to stutter.

But Seungkwan doesn't seem the least bit convinced. "You don't have to lie to me, you know. Something is obviously up with you. Is it a personal matter? Work-related matter? You know you can feel comfortable enough to–"

"It's _you!_ " Seungcheol suddenly blurts out, cutting him off mid-sentence.

His coworker blinks a few times as he processes the statement in his head. He felt confused and somewhat offended. " _Me?_ "

"Yes! I was—I m-mean I ran after you! I was looking for you! I know this is flat out crazy but I can't wait anymore."

"Seungcheol-ssi, I have no idea what you're talking about! What are you trying to say?"

" _That I'm in love with you._ "

"You're... _what?_ "

"I'm in love with you," Seungcheol repeated, his breathing now slowed back to normal. It was like a heavy weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. It felt good to finally be able to say it out loud. "I've been in love with you for a year and a half and I want to ask you out."

Seungkwan's mouth opens, only to close again as he seemed to have lost the ability to form proper sentences. It started to make Seungcheol anxious. Subconsciously, he chews on his bottom lip, praying silently that rejection won't come.

"Okay."

Seungcheol's eyes immediately grow wide, both his mind and ears refusing to believe the answer. "Pardon?"

" _Okay._ "

"Wh-what?"

"Do I really have to say it loudly? _I SAID OKAY! YES!_ " Seungkwan yells towards the night sky, using his hands as a makeshift megaphone. The darker-haired male's lips break into a wide grin. He couldn't help but let out a shameless cheer of triumph, letting go of his things to pick Seungkwan up and spin him around, causing the other to squeal and laugh.

They were probably causing a scene, a kind of a strange one at that. One can only imagine two grown men acting like a teenaged couple on the side of the street.

But at least they were happy.

"It's just a _date_ , you know! Not engagement!" Seungkwan giggles as he was put down, his hands still on either of Seungcheol's shoulder blades whilst the taller had his own on either side of his waist.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," Seungcheol snapped at him in a joking way, leaning in for a nice quick kiss until Seungkwan placed a finger on his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't get too excited now."

Seungcheol's cheeks are warm again, giving his face a flushed appearance. Quickly, he reverts back to his shyer self, letting go of Seungkwan's waist and nodding like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Sorry..."


End file.
